


He's Your Soulmate

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [52]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Songs sung by your soulmate are stuck in your head AU
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	He's Your Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Between our internet being a complete twat and family stuff, I'm super behind. Gonna try to fix that today... But... I did get Animal Crossing: New Horizons for Christmas, so... Who knows? *laughs*
> 
> Also, is it noticeable that my brain is stuck on this pairing?

Eskel was humming again. 

Geralt let out a groan.

“It’s bad enough I have to deal with the bard singing those damned songs all the time, but do you have to hum them?” He asked his brother.

“What?” Eskel asked, confused.

“Those songs you’re humming. They’re Jaskier’s.”

“They… I’m hearing them in my head…” Eskel said, his eyes growing wide.

“Fuck,” Geralt said.

Lambert started laughing. 

\-----

“Geralt!” A voice called. 

Eskel turned to see a man standing there, arms spread wide, blue eyes twinkling.

“How have you been?” The man asked.

“Jaskier,” Geralt said as if that answered the question.

“How am I, you ask?” The man - Jaskier - asked.

“I didn’t,” Geralt said.

“I spent the winter…” Jaskier began.

“This is Eskel,” Geralt interrupted. “He’s your soulmate.”

Jaskier sputtered as Geralt walked away.

“Hello,” Eskel said.

Jaskier smiled at him.

“We have so much to talk about. Should we start how Geralt needs better social skills?” He asked.

“We can start there,” Eskel agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
